This invention is generally directed to a novel device for cutting welded wire structures. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel device which cuts a wire of a welded wire structure to form a clean, burr-free cut.
Prior art wire cutters pinch the wire to sever the wire. Cutting the wire with this type of wire cutter can leave a surface which has burrs thereon. Burrs are obviously undesirable.
The present invention provides a device which overcomes this problem and which provides advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a device for cutting welded wire structures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which cuts a wire of a welded wire structures to form a clean, burr-free cut.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to use.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a device for cutting a welded wire structure. The welded wire structure includes a first wire and a second wire which are joined together and are offset relative to each other. The device includes a first arm pivotally connected to a second arm. The first arm includes a handle and a jaw connected thereto. The second arm includes a handle and a jaw connected thereto. The jaws are offset from each other. The jaw of the first arm includes a U-shaped portion into which the first wire is capable of being positioned during cutting. The jaw of the second arm includes a notch provided in a surface thereof which faces the jaw of the first arm. The second wire is capable of being positioned within the notch during cutting.